


b-roll (supplemental or alternative footage)

by crocs



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Because Fabian Is The Kind Of Teenager That Probably Likes Documentaries, But Never Actually Did, Gen, Plot Details that Might Have Happened, Pre-Friendship, early season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocs/pseuds/crocs
Summary: "The B-Roll," he elaborated, "is what plays when people don't have any relevant footage when they're talking about something."Amber's face brightened. "Oh," she realised, tone lighter. "Like in Wimbledon when they film the pigeons?"Fabian laughed. "I think that might be out of boredom, actually."





	b-roll (supplemental or alternative footage)

**Author's Note:**

> Because we never got enough friendship moments between these two in the show, for some weird reason. As usual, I don't own anything.

In the attic, Fabian stretched his arms from where he was stood adjusting the tripod. He hit record, checking off another filming location from his list. He snapped shut his red moleskin notebook (given to him by his uncle as a Christmas present that year) and stuck his nearly blunt pencil in his back pocket. In hindsight, choosing to make a documentary about the House for his PSHE homework — even if it meant being given access to areas he wasn't usually allowed in by Victor — might have been a bad idea.

Although it was still daylight, he was still as unsettled as he would have been if it were night; his heart threatened to burst out of his rib cage with every small sound he heard.

The door creaked open. Fabian jumped. The camera wobbled from the sudden movement, and its precarious angle, busy filming the bookcase and its spiderwebs dancing in the wind, was disrupted by the motion.

Amber leaned against the doorframe (or, more accurately, hovered around the doorframe for fear of dust). "Hey, Fabian," she called out. "What are you doing?"

Confused about why she was in the attic, Fabian twisted the nozzle on his tripod, adjusting the angle to focus on one of the chandeliers. "Nothing much," he replied. "Just shooting some stuff for the B-roll."

"Have you got any good shots of me?" said Amber, walking into the room, still steering clear of the antique furniture. The bracelets she wore clinked and jangled as she moved.

Fabian paused momentarily, his brown hair falling in front of his hair a bit limply.

"I think you might have gotten the wrong idea," he remarked, and then he saw Amber's perfect eyebrows knitted together in one of the dusty old mirrors and reconsidered his words as he saw her bristle a little.

"The B-Roll," he elaborated, "is what plays when people don't have any relevant footage when they're talking about something."

Amber's face brightened. " _Oh_ ," she realised, tone lighter. "Like in Wimbledon when they film the pigeons?"

Fabian laughed. "I think that might be out of boredom, actually."

He rose, clicking the recording button off and picking up the tripod. Walking out of the dusty attic, he paused as the sound of Amber’s non-school regulation heels caught up with him.

"Do you want some company?"

"What?"

"I could, like... get you a cup of tea. Or a thermos." Amber brushed her blonde hair out of her face and shifted from one side to another. "I could be your tea maid."

Fabian blinked. "What's a tea maid?"

Amber rolled her eyes and crossed her bangle-clad arms over her woollen designer jumper. "Honestly, Fabian," she chastised, with a sparkle in her eye. 

"A tea maid is a specifically hired maid to bring you tea." She paused, considering. "And to make your parents divorce because of infidelity. On both sides."

Fabian choked, blushing and stuttering. Amber burst out into laughter.

" _You've_ been spending way too much time with Alfie and Jerome," he accused once he recovered, pointing a finger at her jokingly. Then he smiled. "But a cup of tea sounds lovely, thank you, Amber."

Amber grinned and tottered off down the attic stairs, satisfied.

Chuckling, Fabian shook his head and got back to work.

 


End file.
